


Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [7]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft sex, Sweet Sex, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Sammy and Dom have sex in many different ways. Here are three.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 682
Kudos: 7





	Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally four and a half thousand words of smut. Soft sex, rough sex, playful sex, just pure sex. If that ain't your cup of tea, I have soft things with these boys with no sex.

"Yeah but Bessie is so innocent and Sammy's such a little-shit," Ben heard Eoin implore as he walked into the lounge. He frowned slightly in confusion, kissing both his boyfriends and slumping down next to Mark, slinging his arm over the back of the sofa and threading his fingers through Eoin's hair.

"Have you met Joey?" Mark said back incredulously, flinging himself into Ben's lap and staring at Eoin with disbelief. "Or me. Two examples of the biggest shits ever but still massive bottoms. You know as well as anyone that, that it's a cry for attention." 

"But the innocence?" Eoin shot back. Ben stared at his boyfriends in confusion, he wanted to know what they were on about but he was slightly afraid to ask. 

"I didn't say he was tying him up and breaking him every night, he's not Ben," the man in question blushed at Mark's passionate speech, glancing down at his boyfriend with fondness, "but he would definitely top."

"Who's topping who?" Sammy asked as him and Bessie walked into the room, holding hands and curling up on the chair together. Bessie sat first, pulling Sammy down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Mark looked at his boyfriend with a knowing expression and motioned to the group. 

"We're trying to work out which of you is the top," Eoin explained causing Ben to bury his head in his hands at his boyfriend's lack of tact. "I said it was probably Sammy." 

"I said it was Dom but it was like simple innocent pure sex," Mark added, "Sammy is exactly like me and Joey."

"Come on," Bessie laughed as Sammy blushed burying his face in Bessie's neck and hiding from the room. "Have you seen this boy? He is the epitome of loud and brash until someone wraps a hand around his throat." 

"Nope," Ben cut in, putting his hand over Mark's mouth to stop him from speaking. "You two are innocent children, we are not having this conversation." He picked up the remote turning on a random show and pulling his hand away from Mark's mouth, staring down at the wet patch from where Mark had been licking him. "You are disgusting." 

Sammy zoned out of their conversation, focusing on Bessie's hand on his thigh which had tightened as he spoke. Even though it was his family, Dom didn't like the idea of someone so much as thinking about Sammy during sex. The tightening of his hand and the warmth of his chest against Sammy's side took him back to very pleasant memories. 

* * * * *

Sammy remembers their first time the best. It was the purest, softest sex they've ever had. Sammy had never felt so loved and precious in his entire life. It was after their second date in which they went to a fairground and held hands on all the rides. Bessie had even won him a large bear in a throwing game, the worker was really shocked he did so well (they didn't tell him they were cricketers they just allowed him to believe Bessie was perfect - which he is). They then walked home hand in hand, watching the stars twinkle above them. It was the perfect end to the perfect night. 

\--

"Oh my god," Sammy breathed out when he walked back into their bedroom. Bessie had covered the bed in rose petals with fairy lights strung from the ceiling, cascading soft light around the room. 

"Do you like it?" Bessie asked, a light flush dusting his cheeks. He headed into the bathroom and came back out with a bunch of flowers, already placed in a crystal vase. Red salvias stood out against pale pink sweet peas, white roses, and white jasmines. "How much do you know about the language of flowers?" 

"It's incredible, I love you." Sammy took a step forward, tugging Dom into the softest sweetest kiss he could manage. "I don't know anything about flowers, explain them to me?" Sammy pulled away slightly, pressing one more soft kiss to his lips before taking the flowers and putting them on the bedside tables. He leant in smelling them and smiling softly before gasping slightly as Dom pressed up behind him and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. 

"Sit with me?" He mumbled against his neck, making Sammy moan lightly at the feeling. He pulled away, sitting down on the bed and pulling Sammy down to sit in his lap. "You are the prettiest person I have ever seen." Bessie murmured, drawing Sammy softly in for a kiss and entwining his fingers in the long hair at his nape. 

The made out sedately and softly, tentatively deepening the kiss with hesitant tongues. Sammy smiled into the kiss, carefully using his teeth to tug at Dom's bottom lip his heart stopping at the soft moan he let out in response. 

"You are incredible." Dom pulled away from the kiss, pulling off Sammy and his own shirt before he began pressing soft wet kisses to Sammy's neck and shoulder. "Perfect, gorgeous, beautiful." Sammy's eyes fluttered shut at the combination of the sweet words whispered against his skin and the gentle kisses pressed down, his neck falling to the side revealing more skin for Dom to work on. 

Sammy let out a soft high pitch keen as Dom nipped at his tendon, his hips rolling on their own accord. "We don't have to do anything, baby boy," Dom assured, rubbing Sammy's hips with his thumbs as he pulled away from kissing his neck. Sammy whined at the loss, blinking heavily and staring at Dom with hooded eyes and kiss swollen lips. 

"I want it, please, Bessie." Sammy's voice was high-pitched and broken, making Dom moan slightly and close his eyes to savour the sound. 

"Only if you're sure," Bessie said softly, kissing Sammy again. He smiled as Sammy grabbed his hand but frowned slightly as he pulled it up. Sammy used his fingers to wrap Dom's hand around his throat before blushing, biting his lip and looking down. 

Bessie groaned, flexing his fingers slightly and enjoying the sweet moan Sammy released in response. "You are the sweetest baby ever." Sammy moaned, squirming and rolling his hips against Dom's. He leant forward to kiss him again, his hand loosely holding the wrist around his neck. 

Dom carefully rolled Sammy onto his back, making sure his hand stayed in place, before leaning over him and kissing him sweetly. He slowly pulled his hand away from Sammy's neck, swallowing down the pitiful whine he gave in response before slowly kissing down his body, sucking tiny bruises all over his body. 

"Can I take these off, baby boy?" Bessie asked, tugging at Sammy's shorts. He smiled at the speedy nod he got in response and slowly pushed his shorts and boxers down his legs, leaving completely bare before Dom's eyes. 

"God you're so perfect," he breathed out. Sammy shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of the words being whispered out against his length. "Yes, you are, baby boy. The prettiest boy I have ever seen in my whole life."

Sammy had the breath punched from his lungs as Dom began kissing his cock softly. He moaned softly, tangling his hands in Bessie's hair as he took the tip in his mouth, sucking gently. "Can you pass me the lube from the draw please, gorgeous princess?" 

Sammy blushed, reaching into the draw and pulling out the bottle. He pressed into Dom's hand and threw an arm over his eyes. "Don't hide from me," Bessie muttered, crawling back up his body and kicking his trousers off as he went. Sammy lowered his arm, smiling softly and kissing his boyfriend. 

Dom poured lube onto three of his fingers, bringing his hand down to Sammy's hole. He rubbed his index finger softly against him, pressing harder until his finger eased inside. The warmth tightness was intoxicating and Dom couldn't wait to feel it wrapped around him. 

"More please, I can take it, Bessie, more," Sammy begged, throwing his head back and squeezing his muscles as Dom quickly added a second finger. He stretched him slowly, watching his expression carefully for any signs of discomfort. 

He had worked up to three fingers when he pressed down against his walls causing Sammy to scream slightly in response. "Feeling good, princess?" Sammy moaned in response, nodding shakily, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tried to stop himself making noise. 

"You've got talented fingers must be all the spinning you do," Sammy tried to joke, his voice fading again as Dom pressed down again. Dom slowly withdrew his fingers making Sammy moan at the loss. 

"Can you pass me a condom please, baby boy?" 

"Don't use one," Sammy murmured, avoiding looking at Bessie until the later tucked his fingers under Sammy's chin and pulled it up until his eyes were locked on Dom's. 

"Are you sure, princess?" Dom had never heard a more beautiful sound than Sammy's moan as he nodded, pleas slipping from his mouth. Dom wrapped a hand around himself moaning at the feeling before pressing into Sammy's willing pliant body. 

"Holy Shit," Sammy whined, pressing his hips down to meet Dom's. Bessie bottomed out, stopping slightly, holding himself up with trembling arms. He held off just long enough for Sammy to start squirming before he pulled out and thrust back in slowly. 

Dom knew he wasn't going to last long, Sammy's heat and tightness creating the perfect balance of feeling good and being too much. He could also tell that from the way Sammy's walls were tightening around him that Sammy was close. 

"You close, pretty baby?" Dom asked, wrapping a hand around Sammy's throat and smiling at the broken moan he got in response. Dom squeezed his fingers hard once, cutting of Sammy's airflow for a moment and that proved to be Sammy's downfall. He clenched tightly, moaning loudly as pleasure erupted from the inside out, leaving him breathless and panting. Dom slammed into Sammy hard once and spilt deep inside his boyfriend. 

They lay there for a few minutes, simply gathering their breaths before Dom carefully pulled out, both of them moaning softly at the feeling. Dom gathered his boyfriend in his arms, flipping them over and letting Sammy drape himself against his chest. He ran his hand up and down Sammy's back in a soothing repetitive gesture. 

"Was I good?" Sammy mumbled insecurely into Dom's chest, kissing the skin softly and glancing up at his beautiful smile. 

"So incredible, princess," Dom responded, pressing kisses all over Sammy's face until he brought a laugh out of the younger boy. "The greatest I've ever had. Absolutely, perfect." 

"Stop, Bessie," Sammy whined, scrunching his nose before settling back down onto Dom's chest, facing the beautiful flowers. "You never explained their meaning to me," he said, nodding towards the vase. 

"Oh," Bessie blushed, pressing a gentle kiss to Sammy's hair before speaking again, "

"Red salvias mean you will forever be mine, sweet peas mean delicate pleasures which is exactly what you are, white roses express a desire to be worthy of you, and white jasmines show sweet love." 

"Jesus Christ," Sammy muttered, his eyes welling with tears as he softly kissed his boyfriend. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." 

"You deserve it, princess." 

* * * * *

Mark was wrong through because in no way shape or form is their sex life innocent. Sammy can account for that on many occasions, he's had bruises and limps and sore throats that show a very different side of Bessie. He loves it though, the slight pain walking the next day, the feeling of complete ownership, and the fact that only he gets to see Dom Bess like that. Dom was the epitome of soft and dominating until he was angry and then all bets were off. 

Sammy remembers one such occasion. They were at some black-tie event and some disgusting old man had him cornered in the corner of the room, his hand trailing down Sammy's face. Dom had obviously saved him but the anger he felt at the situation was palpable. 

\--

Dom had a tight grip of Sammy's wrist as he dragged him through the crowds of people. Sammy had to hold back his moans at the raw display of dominance.

"We're going home," Bessie spat at Jimmy on the way past him. He would definitely feel guilty about that later but right now his skin was buzzing with anger. He led Sammy out of the room towards the back exit. He stopped taking a few deep breaths before pushing Sammy into an empty bathroom and locking the door behind them. 

Sammy stood quietly, trying to push down his desire at seeing Bessie so angry. His boyfriend was normally attractive but right now with his chest heaving and his fists clenched in anger, he looked down-right delectable. 

Bessie turned to catch sight of Sammy's uncomfortable expression and let his anger go for a moment. If that man had hurt his baby, he would not be surviving. "Are you alright, baby boy? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sammy moaned at Bessie's care and consideration, even with the rage coursing through his body, he still held it back to check on his boy. 

"I'm fine," Sammy pressed out, his voice failing at the sight of his boyfriend. Bessie brushed a hand along his side and Sammy moaned again, this time louder, at the contact.

"Oh," Bessie breathed out at the sound, looking his boyfriend up and down, spotting the tightness of his trousers and the harshness of his breathing. Seeing his boyfriend was okay, Dom let the rage bubble back up and clicked his fingers causing Sammy to scamper up to him. 

"He touched you," Dom seethed, wrapping his hand loosely around Sammy's throat causing him to whine and tilt his head submissively. "He touched what was mine and I don't like that."

"Sorry, daddy," Sammy moaned, gasping into Dom's mouth as the older plundered his tongue into his mouth. They made out harshly, teeth clashing and moans echoing around the room before Dom pulled away, his lips spit slick and a hungry smirk spread across his mouth. 

"Don't apologise, baby, it was not your fault." Dom couldn't allow his baby boy to believe he did anything wrong. He waited until Sammy nodded before threading his fingers through his hair and pulled harshly. 

"Knees," Dom ordered and Sammy slid down without even questioning it, no hesitation if Bessie wanted him to do something he was doing it. Bessie's voice had dropped a register coming out as a quiet deep hiss which made Sammy's bones ignite. "This is about me," Dom hissed, unzipping his trousers and pulling his cock out, not even bothering to remove the clothing fully, "if you're a good boy, I'll give you exactly what you want when you get home. If you need me to stop, tap my thigh twice, okay?"

"Yes, daddy," Sammy let out, words were hard as his head was fuzzy and jumbled but he knew Dom wouldn't do anything until he knew Sammy had registered the command.

As soon as the words slipped out of Sammy's mouth, Dom pressed in, teasing the head past Sammy's lips before pulling back out again. He had a steady grip on Sammy's hair restricting his moving and stopping the blonde from taking as much as he wanted. Sammy worked his tongue around Dom's length, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harshly. Dom bucked forward at the feeling, burying his cock in Sammy's throat.

He paused, tapping Sammy's cheek and waiting till his hazy eyes focused on Dom before waiting for the slight nod which signalled that Sammy was doing fine. Sammy swallowed around his cock, whining softly when Dom didn't move, spurring Dom to set a punishing pace as he ruined Sammy's throat. 

Sammy moaned, sucking harshly, around Dom's length, the vibrations sending shivers down Dom's spine. Bessie alternated his pace, slamming in hard and fast before making it slower and softer for a few thrusts. This meant that Sammy couldn't brace himself properly, having to take every thrust as it happened. 

"I'm close," Dom moaned, making to pull out before Sammy sucked harshly, grazing his teeth so lightly against the underside that Dom had no choice but to explode into his mouth. Sammy relaxed his jaw finally allowing Dom to slip out before he raised one hand, gripping the softening flesh and kitten licking the head removing the few drops that remained. 

"Come here, baby boy," Dom cooed, his anger escaping him for a moment. He pulled Sammy up and into his arms, picking him up slightly and sitting him on the sink. He stood between his legs, running his fingers softly along Sammy's jaw. "You okay, princess?" 

"Hmmm?" Sammy whined out, his head was too fuzzy for conversations, his eyes unfocused as he dropped his head onto Dom's shoulder, kissing it and then frowning in annoyance that his tux was in the way. 

"Let's get home, pretty boy, and we can see about helping you out." Dom pulled away slightly, tucking himself back into his trousers and zipping them back up. "You were so good, baby, so perfect for me. Come with me now and we'll head back to the car."

\--

If Dom had held Sammy's hand the entire drive home before coaxing him upstairs and absolutely ruining him, that was nobody's business but his own. Just like it was no one else's business that after the fact Dom held him like the precious baby he was, soothing him softly with gentle touches until he fell asleep. 

So what if Sammy had to limp downstairs, hiding several bruises beneath one of Bessie's jumpers, at least no one would try touching him today. Not that they had a chance since Bessie curled around him on the sofa practically growling at anyone that came near. And if Sammy didn't complain about this at all, simply enjoying his boyfriend's undying attention and affection, well that was his prerogative. 

* * * * *

Sometimes their sex was playful, showing their youth as they giggled throughout. Typically it tended to be more on the soft side but sometimes Sammy enjoyed teasing his boyfriend a little too much.

\--

On one such day, he'd been messing with his boyfriend all evening, aiming to get him riled up enough for playful sex. It was a fine line to skirt between getting playful dominant Bessie and rough dominant Bessie. 

He'd spent their entire family dinner, running his hand up and down Bessie's thigh, getting higher and higher with each brush only to pull his hand away and resume eating and then five minutes later repeat the same thing again. 

They'd then spent the evening watching movies where Sammy pretended to fall asleep, straddling Bessie's waist with his head buried in his neck. Every so often he'd squirm as if he was dreaming and sucking lightly at the skin. He could feel Bessie's muscles bunching with the desire to take Sammy to his room but Ali wouldn't let them leave until the end of the movie so Sammy was free to continue his torment. 

\--

"You're such a little shit," Bessie laughed as he entered the room. Joey had drawn him into a conversation about training and Sammy had slipped out of the room and headed upstairs. "You can't do that in front of our family."

"It seems like I can though," Sammy teased back, scrunching up his nose and laughing as Dom stared at him unimpressed. "Oh, I'm sorry was I annoying you. I didn't realise, you should have told me."

"You didn't realise," Bessie repeated, raising one eyebrow and staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. "You just thought stroking my thigh and giving me little hickeys was a fun thing to do in front of papa and dad."

"Maybe," Sammy muttered back, smiling innocently up at his boyfriend. "It wasn't my fault, daddy," he tried to excuse, his voice sounding uncertain as he spoke. 

"Which bit wasn't your fault, baby boy?" Dom asked, walking slightly closer to the bed but staying far enough away that Sammy couldn't touch him. "The bit where you gave me a boner at the dinner table, the bit where you squirming all prettily in the living room, or the bit where you were sucking my neck surrounded by our family." 

"All of it," Sammy giggled slightly, blushing at Dom's playful smile. Dom squinted, smirking slightly before launching himself at Sammy and tackling him to the bed. 

"Be careful or a guy might think you want to get fucked," Bessie muttered, leaning over his boy. Sammy bucked up, falling still when Dom wrapped a hand around his throat. 

"What if that's what I want, daddy?" Sammy groaned, pressing up into Dom's hold, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"You know all you had to do was ask," Bessie teased, leaning down and smiling into a sweet kiss. "But then you decided to be a teasing little shit which means I get to have payback."

"How are you gonna do that?" Sammy questioned, squirming against Dom trying to get some kind of friction. 

"Since you love being a tease so much, I figured I'd tease you too." Bessie slowly pulled off Sammy's clothes, kicking his own off as well, before pressing chaste kisses to his shoulders and neck leaving him yearning for more. 

"Can I bite?" Bessie asked, sometimes biting would make Sammy too on edge and the rest of their play wouldn't be fun for him and no matter the situation Dom always made sure Sammy was enjoying himself.

"Please daddy," Sammy begged, his tone already broken and whining. The whole time he'd been teasing Dom, he'd inadvertently been teasing himself and he knew Dom wouldn't break until he wanted to, his patience was incredible. 

"Good boy for being so polite," Dom praised, his tone warm as he sucked harshly on a spot high up on his baby's neck. Sammy whined, tilting his head to reveal more skin. Dom sucked a path down to the tendon where his neck and shoulder met before biting down brutally into the meat tearing a scream from Sammy's throat.

"It is a very good job this room is soundproofed," Bessie chuckled, biting down again just to hear another sweet scream echo around the room. He teased his lower lip with his fingers before plunging three of them in his mouth. "Suck them for me, baby boy." 

Sammy smiled awkwardly around the fingers, swirling his tongue around them to get them as wet as possible. Dom pulled them out with a loud pop before trailing them down Sammy's bare torso causing him to giggle sweetly at the feeling. 

Dom circled his hole, waiting until Sammy was practically delirious with need before thrusting one sharply inside. Sammy breathed out harshly at the feeling, a strange mixture of a giggle and a moan leaving his throat. 

He quickly worked Sammy up to three fingers, punching them in and out at a rapid pace, pausing when he knew Sammy was seconds away from cumming. "Noooo," Sammy cried after Dom stopped for the third time, "please daddy stop."

As soon as Dom saw the start of tears in his eyes, he knew that he had to move on. Sammy only cried when he saw too overwhelmed and Bessie wouldn't let Sammy get too uncomfortable if Sammy wasn't one hundred per cent loving it, Bessie was doing his job wrong.

He pulled his fingers out, guiding his cock to Sammy's hole before stopping and looking at his boyfriend, "you can cum as soon as I'm inside you, but, I'm not stopping until I am done." Sammy whined and nodded, thrusting down slightly, his eyes rolling back into his head as Dom slowly slid inside. 

Dom knew that Sammy would finish pretty quickly, he never did well with being teased, and he was proved right when Sammy came after only a handful of thrusts. He whined high in his throat as he did, tightening around Dom who had to breathe heavily to avoid finishing too soon.

Bessie tapped his boyfriend's cheek, waiting for him to unscrew his eyes and look at him. "Are you okay to keep going?" Dom asked, smiling when Sammy frowned and tilted his head in confusion. "I know I said I'd keep going but not if that's too much for you." 

"Please keep going, daddy," Sammy begged, squirming on Dom's cock, "I like it when you keep going, feels good." Dom groaned at both the words and Sammy's movement. He dug his hands into Sammy's waist, slightly higher than normal, and grew confused when Sammy giggled wildly. 

"Sorry daddy," Sammy blushed, hiding his face behind his hands in embarrassment. 

"Are you ticklish, baby boy?" Bessie asked, pulling his hands away from his face. "I didn't know that." 

"Not normally that bad, but you make everything feel like it's on fire," Sammy whined, bucking up and convincing Dom to draw out and thrust back in slowly. "Do we have to talk about this now?" 

"Don't be embarrassed, princess," Bessie teased, digging his fingers into Sammy's side causing him to giggle and squirm. "You know I love to hear you giggle. Combine that with you squirming so prettily on my cock and that's a recipe for heaven." 

Sammy whined again, trying to keep his hips still as Dom continued to tickle him while thrusting shallowly. "Nu-uh baby boy. You don't get to squirm all over me in front of everyone but when I want you to you get all shy and refuse. It doesn't work like that." 

Dom dug his fingers in harder drawing more laughter and movement from the blonde boy. This continued until Sammy started whining loudly, a high-pitch noise tinged with a hint of irritation. "Okay, baby boy, calm down, I'll stop," Dom cooed, running his hands down Sammy's sides to soothe away the leftover tingles. Dom could tell Sammy was starting to become overstimulated by everything and thrust sharply a few times before slamming all the way in and spilling deeply inside his boyfriend. 

"You feeling alright, baby boy?" Dom asked after pulling out and carefully cleaning his baby up. He drew Sammy into his arms, cuddling close and pressing soft gentle kisses to the bruises he'd left earlier. "You were so perfect for me, baby boy. Such a good boy. Did so well for me."

* * * * *

"Sammy," Bessie said, staring at his boyfriend in fondness as said boy looked off at the wall, obviously lost in a little world of his own. The trio on the sofa laughed as Bessie shook Sammy's shoulder, causing him to blink heavily and smile sheepishly. 

"Sorry, Bessie," Sammy said, blushing heavily and burying his face in the sofa cushion behind him, "was off with the fairies." 

Bessie leant in pressing his lips against Sammy's ear. "I know exactly what you were thinking of, princess," he whispered, chuckling lowly as Sammy shivered at the feeling. 


End file.
